1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chip antenna mounting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus that provides a connection to a chip antenna on a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
There is rapid growth in the wireless communication sector, for example, cell phones, computer and Wi-Fi network, which utilize the wireless communication to transmit and receive signals. Wireless communication uses a signal transceiver and a signal transceiver antenna transmit and receive signals. The traditional antenna, for example, rod antenna, yagi antenna and dish antenna, cannot satisfy the current trends which require low cost and compliance with the requirements of light, thin, short and with small volume. Therefore, a chip antenna is developed to comply the requirements of the foregoing objectives.
The connection between the chip antenna and the circuit board is the critical step in the antenna manufacturing technique. The conventional method uses electrical conducting glue, direct molding or soldering to attach the chip to the PCB for connectivity. The soldering, in general, is the most common method to connect the chip antenna and the circuit board. The soldering method can obtain a good connection result if there is good control on the soldering current. However, there are many factors that need to be taken into consideration in the manufacturing process (for example, the defects causes by the solder skip and dry joint etc).
In other aspects, the molding, binding and soldering method for connecting the chip antenna and the circuit board usually requires an empty area on the circuit board. The antenna radiation pattern cannot be adjusted accordingly due to the fixed position of the antenna. Further, the soldering method is difficult to solder the chip antenna vertical to the circuit board and it lacks stable support which results in an unreliable connection.
A planar Inverted-F Antenna (PIFA) is adopted to overcome the volume of the antenna. However, the PIFA still requires a large empty space on the circuit board.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for an improved connection method between a chip antenna and a circuit board to solve the support problem when using the soldering method. Moreover, the radiation pattern of the chip antenna can be adjusted according to the requirements, and can be to reduce the empty space needed in the circuit board to further achieve the smaller volume when connecting the chip antenna on the circuit board.